Paradise Falls
(Eulogy's pad) (entrance) , , , , , , , , |footer = Line up of the main characters }} Paradise Falls is a strip style shopping mall turned slaver haven in the Capital Wasteland, with business ties to further slave trade in The Pitt. It is a constant source of fear for many of the wasteland denizens. Background According to Herbert Dashwood's computer, Paradise Falls' former slaver leaders include Penelope Chase and Harmon Jurley. Harmon Jurley was the leader of Paradise Falls around 2250. In 2277, Paradise Falls is led by Eulogy Jones. Paradise Falls is guarded by and serves as a home to a cadre of battle-hardened slavers. The inhabitants of Paradise Falls are infamous for their incursions into Big Town, and on rare occasions, into Little Lamplight. The slavers are also known to seize random wastelanders, and the town is mentioned in the The Adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood program on Galaxy News Radio. Paradise Falls can be found by traveling almost directly north from Vault 101, Arefu or Vault 106. It is located to the west of Minefield, and is recognizable from a distance by its most prominent landmark, a gigantic statue of a Big Boy-esque mascot holding an ice cream cone. Layout Paradise Falls is a roughly square strip mall style compound, protected by makeshift walls of stacked derelict vehicles. The few buildings that are still in use have been converted a bit to suit the slavers' needs. Once the Lone Wanderer enters through the city bus gate, they can follow a path to the right into the compound. On the left of the immediate entrance is a weapons shop, Lock and Load, and to the right is Cutter's clinic and the slaver barracks. Once in the "main area," on the right is a makeshift bar and grill, that was once a "RobCo Parts" store. To the left is Eulogy's Pad, a converted movie theater. Further in are the slave pens, and just to the right of those, a single-person Pulowski Preservation shelter that has been refitted into a cruel holding cell named "The Box." Gaining entrance * Speech check and a bribe of 500 caps in return for entry. * Accept the Strictly Business quest and capture at least one of the four VIPs. * Complete the Head of State quest in favor of the slavers. * Fight or sneak the way in (provokes slavers). * Have evil or very evil Karma and ask 'Do you know who I am?' Buildings Inhabitants Slavers Slaves * Crimson and Clover, personal slaves of Eulogy Jones. * Bronson, Miss Jeanette, Bleak, and Breadbox in the adult's slave pen. * Sammy, Squirrel and Penny from Little Lamplight, in the children's slave pen. * Rory Maclaren, in 'The Box.' * Carter (running away for a very short time, when the player character first arrives at Paradise Falls, Carter gets his head blown off). * Frank (slave; bartender. Can be saved, but normally, is also killed). * Any slaves (ex. Flak, Red, Susan Lancaster and Arkansas) that the Lone Wanderer has captured. * Although they are not the targeted slaves, after admittance, the Wanderer can "mezz" raiders, Enclave personnel and wastelanders with the Mesmetron and send them as slaves to Paradise Falls, whereupon there is pay for each that survive the trip. Notable loot Related quests Notes * Paradise Falls is a regular stop for all caravans based out of Canterbury Commons. * It is not possible to fast travel out of Paradise Falls once inside. The Lone Wanderer must first exit through the main gate. * Slavers in Paradise Falls do not respawn when slain. * Shooting anyone in Paradise Falls will turn the town hostile. Unlike most towns in the game, the slavers of Paradise Falls will stay hostile no matter how much time passes. * If the Wanderer kills all the slavers, Three Dog will occasionally mention it. * Killing the slavers in Paradise Falls without utilizing stealth kills, world objects or the Mister Sandman perk, will turn the slavers waiting at the tunnel to The Pitt hostile. * Player characters with low Karma (evil or very evil) are occasionally approached by a slaver bearing a minor gift, similar to in Megaton with high (good or very good) Karma. Before the patch, the Lone Wanderer could continuously interact with the slaver to get rewards infinitely. Since the patch, this has changed so that rewards are given out only when having earned one by bringing in a new slave. * Items in Paradise Falls that are set as owned are only tagged as stolen when taken. However, stealing items in Paradise Falls does not result in any Karma loss, but slavers will retaliate harshly if they notice. * In the room that Cutter is in, there is a holotape related to The Replicated Man. * Entering the slaver barracks with certain companions (e.g. Jericho), while it is occupied, will make the occupants warn the companion to leave. If they refuse, the slavers will attack. * Occasionally when the Lone Wanderer takes the slave collars off the slaves, they will frenzy and attack each other and the brahmin in the area. Arkansas is guaranteed to do this. * If Arkansas is freed after enslaving him, he will turn hostile to all the other freed slaves. If Arkansas still has his sniper rifle, the only way to make him stop killing is to kill him or hit him with the Mesmetron and re-collar him. * Having evil Karma will earn respect from the unnamed slavers, who will say things like, "Let's grab a drink," or "You're some pretty slick shit." Karma above evil receives comments like "You don't look like you belong here," and a threat with a trip to the Pen. The named slavers will treat the player character the same regardless of Karma value. * If the Lone Wanderer enters Paradise Falls while wearing the armored Vault 101 jumpsuit, one of the slavers may comment about it, "You just raid a vault or something?" Appearances Paradise Falls appears only in Fallout 3. It is mentioned in the Fallout 4 Creation Club content "Capital Wasteland Mercenaries."Mercy's logs Behind the scenes * The Vault 77 jumpsuit is a reference to the Penny Arcade comic commissioned by Bethesda Studios and on display at their website. * The "Ice Cream Boy" statue is designed after the Big Boy statue. * On the pool table in the Paradise Falls Barracks, the glasses are set up to play beer pong, a popular drinking game. * Crimson and Clover, the two slave girls, get their names from the song "Crimson and Clover" by Tommy James and the Shondells. * In the concept art of Paradise Falls, there are slavers standing over a dead Brotherhood of Steel soldier. The soldier in Paradise Falls is not seen in game. * One of the prisoners is overheard saying "ain't nobody can eat fifty eggs.", which is a reference to Cool Hand Luke. * The Paradise Falls starburst is based on the sign for the now-defunct Satellite Shopland in Anaheim, California (see Gallery.) Bugs When you enter Paradise Falls for the first time the skulls on the power-lines will fall to the ground. | After killing Cutter, when you open the locked first aid box or desk with Cutter's key, you hear the line "You just can't take that" even though Cutter is dead. | It is possible for all of the town's slavers to go hostile for no apparent reason (none had been killed, etc.). This problem may occur if you entered Paradise Falls using your speech skill or negative Karma when talking to Grouse, instead of doing the quest "Strictly Business". If you enslave just 1 of the 4 targets Grouse gives you, this issue should then be fixed. | Grouse will attack Fawkes even if you gain access to Paradise Falls even after enslaving 1 of the four VIP targets. | Instead of taking just one loading screen to enter Paradise Falls, it takes two loading screens, despite that there is only one entrance. | As mentioned above, if you free Arkansas after enslaving him, he will still have his sniper rifle in his inventory and immediately turn hostile to all the other freed slaves. | Sometimes, when you walk out of Eulogy's pad, the slavers may become hostile. | If you cheat to go to Paradise Falls it is possible you will not be able to ready ANY of your weapons forcing you to load your last save. | It is possible that a Deathclaw or a pair of Enclave soldiers may spawn inside the Paradise Falls compound (or glitch through the boundary walls) and kill the slavers. If the Enclave soldiers kill Crimson, Clover will continue talking to Eulogy as if nothing happened. If the Deathclaw kills Grouse while the quest Strictly Business is active, the player will fail the quest. | If you talk to either Frank or Ymir before he kills Frank, Ymir will not kill him but instead walk away. The option to talk about why he killed him will vanish and Frank will talk to you but only be able to tell you goodbye. }} Gallery Paradise Falls map.jpg|Map of Paradise Falls Paradise Falls Main compound gate.jpg|Main compound gate FO3 Paradise Falls — Closed gate.png|Closed gate PF slaver barracks beer pong.jpg|Slaver barracks set up to play beer pong FreddyFears.jpg|Freddy Fear's House of Scares Paradise Falls Grouse controlling outer security.jpg|Grouse controlling outer security Rescued from Paradise.png|Sammy, Penny and Squirrel freed and waiting at the drainage grate Paradise Falls CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Paradise Falls CA2.jpg Paradise Falls CA3.jpg Paradise Falls CA4.jpg Stripmall m.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 3 Satellite Shopland Starburst.jpg|The Satellite Shopland starburst Fo3 M2 Browning Concept Art.png|Fallout 3 concept art for M2 Browning machine gun, or a reasonable facsimile of one Category:Paradise Falls de:Paradise Falls es:Paradise Falls fi:Paradise Falls fr:Paradise Falls hu:Paradise Falls it:Paradise Falls no:Paradise Falls pl:Paradise Falls pt:Paradise Falls ru:Парадиз-Фоллз uk:Парадіз-Фоллз zh:沉落天堂